


Правильное решение

by Dauring



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Частичный ООС, исторические эпохи, пропущенная сцена, упоминания убийств, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring
Summary: Азирафаэль раздраженно взмахнул мечом, тщетно пытаясь хотя бы немного уменьшить количество разнообразных свисающих отовсюду лиан.Азирафаэль совсем не так себе представлял Конкисту.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Правильное решение

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю вот этому посту https://vk.com/wall-27223849_3005  
> Собственно, именно он натолкнул меня на мысль о фанфике про конкистадоров и ацтеков, так что я не могу не указать его тут

Азирафаэль раздраженно взмахнул мечом, тщетно пытаясь хотя бы немного уменьшить количество разнообразных свисающих отовсюду лиан. Облегченный нагрудник уже не казался таким уж облегченным, а идти в нем было просто ужасно неудобно. Было до одури жарко; насекомые заполонили, кажется, все вокруг; несколько раз ему лишь в последний момент удавалось не наступить на притаившуюся змею.

Да, Азирафаэль совсем не так себе представлял Конкисту.

Тогда, когда он еще только решался на это путешествие в неизвестность, ему казалось, что будет… по-другому. Азирафаэль еще помнил свои первые путешествия по еще абсолютно новому миру, помнит мелкие неудобства, потом сполна окупающиеся приятными вещами, но здесь…

Удушающая жара, нескончаемый поток мошкары, постоянный недостаток пищи и воды… А местное население совершенно не собиралось радостно внимать просветителям, скорее даже наоборот чуть что пыталось схватиться за оружие несмотря на то, что их деревянные мечи не шли ни в какое сравнение с вооружением испанцев.

Вновь задумавшись о том, что следовало сразу возвращаться на Кубу (а лучше и не уезжать оттуда), Азирафаэль бездумно рубанул мечом пространство перед собой и как-то абсолютно неожиданно оказался на неприметной тропинке.

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Азирафаэль вытер пот со лба и огляделся, задумавшись, в какую сторону следует пойти, чтобы найти хоть какое-то поселение, где можно будет узнать хоть что-то про Темиштитан* и другие города ацтеков, а еще лучше найти хоть какое-то подобие карты или описание местности.

Задумавшись, Азирафаэль нерешительно осмотрелся, пытаясь найти что-то, что подсказало бы ему правильное решение. В конце концов ему еще предстояло искать путь обратно в лагерь, а окружающая среда не способствовала желанию совершать подвиги или длительные походы.

Почти решив все же повернуть направо, Азирафаэль вдруг услышал приближающийся шум. Отступив на всякий случай спиной к дереву (перед этим бегло проверив его на присутствие змей и прочих тварей божьих), он поудобнее перехватил свой меч.

На дорогу буквально вывалился некто, с ног до головы закутанный в черную ткань. Неловко зацепившись за свисающую лиану, человек упал на колени; из-под ткани показалась хоть и изрядно загоревшая, но все же белая кожа. Азирафаэль опустил меч и, пусть и все еще немного опасаясь, шагнул вперед.

— Qué pasa, amigo? — мягко спросил Азирафаэль, стараясь не испугать незнакомца. Кто знает, что с ним могло случиться в этих землях…

— Что б вас, — внезапно послышалось знакомое ругательство. Азирафаэль остановился от удивления, наблюдая, как человек поднимается с колен и, отбросив назад ткань, закрывавшую лицо, оборачивается. — Иди куда ше… Азирафаэль? — это действительно был Кроули. Здесь, в неизведанных землях, местах, где до Азирафаэля еще не было ни одного ангела… Но уже был один вполне конкретный демон.

— Здравствуй, — радостно улыбнулся Азирафаэль, думая, что вот оно — то, что перекроет все неудобства от путешествия в эти земли, то, ради чего стоило вообще срываться с обжитых мест. — Давно не виделись.

— Да, считай, с 537 года, — согласно кивнул Кроули, наконец отмирая, и принялся деловито отряхивать свою странную одежду. — Потом я понял, что слишком устал от холода и тяжеленных доспехов. Сначала подался в Африку, но там мне не слишком понравилось. Решил податься в Индию, вон, даже нашел подходящий наряд, что было не так уж и легко, я тебе скажу. — Кроули картинно развел руки, словно приглашая рассмотреть себя получше, хотя Азирафаэль искренне не понимал, что тут можно рассматривать. Кроме, пожалуй, удивительно длинной бороды, выглядящей немного странно на лице демона. — Но ехать по суше долгие месяцы — нет, это не ко мне. К тому же я, конечно, хотел солнца, но пустыни и песок — ну не мое это. Еще с Эдема чувствую себя в них неуверенно: помнишь же те громадные стены вокруг? Даже Ева понимала, что там опасно. Это что-то вроде подсознательной уверенности… Но я отвлекся, — Кроули взмахнул головой — его неожиданно длинные волосы, сейчас сильно вьющиеся из-за влажности, красиво взметнулись от резкого движения и плавно опали, так и не зацепившись ни за что. Ни секунды не раздумывая, он направился влево, приглашающе махнув рукой, и Азирафаэль сразу же последовал за ним. — В общем, потом я услышал, как кто-то говорит, мол, если мир круглый, то Индии можно достичь и по морю, если плыть в другую сторону… В общем, мы приплыли сюда, а потом тех, кто плыл со мной, быстренько переловили и принесли в жертву, а я, к счастью, смог прикинуться местным божком Кетцалькоатлем…

— Что значит «смог прикинуться богом»? — возмущенно воскликнул Азирафаэль, остановившись. Он никак не мог понять, как его — он надеялся — друг мог вот так просто говорить, что в его честь люди жестоко убивали других людей.

— А что мне еще оставалось делать? — не менее возмущенно воскликнул в ответ Кроули. — Я был один! Непонятно где! На тысячу миль вокруг больше никого — только эти странные дикари, готовые растерзать все живое, стоит ему только показать свою слабость! — Кроули, под конец практически кричавший, внезапно затих, а потом негромко продолжил: — Это было ужасно, ангел. Только я — и они. И никого больше. И реки крови, что они проливают в твою честь, а ты не можешь даже моргнуть не так, потому что тогда мигом очутишься на месте жертвы, и кто знает — а вдруг их боги действительно существуют, вдруг после смерти оболочки я окажусь не в Аду… — Кроули замолчал. Молчал и Азирафаэль, не зная, как выразить свое сочувствие, не обидев друга. Наконец решившись, ангел осторожно взял Кроули за руку. Тот вздрогнул, дернулся, словно желая отнять руку, потом замер и резко расслабился — словно вытащили какой-то несгибаемый стержень, что позволял ему держаться все эти долгие годы. — Конечно, со временем я все же смог донести до них, что конкретно меня человеческие жертвы не слишком-то радуют… Но их верхушка — чертовы повернутые на жестокости ублюдки! — голос Кроули аж зазвенел от ярости, но Азирафаэль был даже рад этому: гнев в этом случае всяко лучше смирения. — Так что я решил ждать случая и бежать так быстро, как только смогу. Сначала думал выстроить лодку или просто найти ещё каких аборигенов, но конкистадоры — просто дар свыше!.. Подожди. Только не говори мне, что ты… — Кроули резко остановился и с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрел на Азирафаэля. Тот стушевался, но все же не отвел взгляда.

— Почему ты так удивлен? — возмущенно ответил Азирафаэль, вспомнив, что лучшая защита — это нападение. — Или ты считаешь, что спасение жизней людей, которых ежедневно убивают во имя языческих выдуманных богов — это не праведная цель?

— Цель конкистадоров — завоевание новых земель, ангел. Спасение людей — цель побочная, даже больше связанная именно с верой, а не фактом убийства. Хотя бы потому, что конкистадоры тоже убивают, и убивают весьма активно, я тебе скажу, — замолчав, Кроули развернулся и неспешно продолжил их путь. Азирафаэль, промедлив мгновение, поспешил за ним. — Так почему бы нам, ангел, не отчалить с этих чудесных берегов куда-нибудь в сторону более обжитых мест?.. — Кроули спросил это настолько безразлично-весело, что становилось сразу понятно, насколько важен ему ответ, однако…

— Я не могу! — несчастно возразил Азирафаэль. Кроули удивленно уставился на него. — Как я могу вот так просто бежать от опасности? Быть первым камнем, что повлечет за собой лавину? — Азирафаэль едва не взмахнул по привычке руками, но вовремя вспомнил про все еще зажатый в руке меч и поспешно вернул его в ножны. — Все солдаты испуганы. Они попали в абсолютно не те условия, которых ожидали. У войск слишком мало провианта. Все понимают, что даже с помощью более мощного оружия нам не выстоять, если на нас нападет целое войско… — Азирафаэль замолк, не зная, как еще можно передать ту ужасающую атмосферу уныния и обреченности, что царила в лагере испанцев.

— Они вполне могут и победить, ангел, — вдруг тихо сказал Кроули, и Азирафаэль удивленно взглянул на него. — Не смотри на меня так! — предсказуемо вспылил демон, а затем экспрессивно продолжил: — Вся их проблема в том, что их могут взять числом. Значит надо что? Правильно, нужны союзники. Ты знал, что большая часть государства ацтеков — захваченные племена, которые были не слишком рады этому? — Азирафаэль покачал головой и весь обратился в слух. Кроули, польщенный подобным вниманием, весь будто бы приосанился, преисполнившись собственной важности. — Я тебе больше скажу, их даже искать не нужно, они сами скоро приползут к захватчикам на коленях, умоляя спасти их от теперешних хозяев, глупо надеясь, что новые будут лучше.

— Горстка местных не спасет, если остальные соберутся в одну большую армию и нападут, — разочарованно возразил Азирафаэль. Кроули всегда придумывал удачные решения проблем, но в этот раз требовалось нечто большее, чем недовольные жители.

— Естественно не спасет! — воскликнул Кроули. Азирафаэль обиженно посмотрел на него, недовольный тем, что друг так жестко посмеялся над его надеждами. Кроули в ответ послал ему раздраженный взгляд и пояснил: — Нечего было перебивать меня, ангел. Тогда бы ты узнал одну простую вещь: ацтеки никогда не соберут это самое войско. Даже не потому, что в их государстве нет единства, что ты, совсем не поэтому. Дело в вере, — Кроули многозначительно посмотрел на Азирафаэля, выдерживая паузу, но ангел не выдержал и вновь перебил его:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что испанцы победят, потому что верят в Бога? — Азирафаэль задумался на мгновение, пытаясь понять, как демон мог прийти к подобному выводу, а потом возмущенно воскликнул: — Кроули! Прекрати издеваться и говори прямо!

— Я так и говорю, ангел, а ты меня постоянно перебиваешь! — почти сбиваясь на змеиное шипение, разозленно ответил ему Кроули. Они некоторое время сверлили друг друга возмущенными взглядами, а потом демон раздраженно выдохнул: — В их вере, ангел… Да прекрати ты меня перебивать! — вспылил он, заметив, что Азирафаэль вновь хочет что-то возразить. — Еще один раз, ангел, один раз! Стоит тебе меня перебить, и я больше не стану повторять! — Кроули замолк, выдерживая паузу и показывая всю серьезность своей угрозы. Азирафаэль, вздохнув, кивнул, принимая условия. — Помнишь, я говорил, что они посчитали, что я их местный божок?.. Так вот это самый божок предсказал появление белых завоевателей из-за моря, которые покорят все индейские племена и низвергнут богов, заменив их иноземным Богом. Это значит что? — Кроули многозначительно замолчал. Азирафаэль, помня о предупреждении, молча смотрел в ответ. Так они и шли некоторое время в молчании. Наконец Кроули не выдержал и продолжил сам: — В общем они банально боятся вас, понимаешь? Они до последнего будут пытаться решить дело миром, переговорами, откупом. Пока не станет слишком поздно. И испанцам нужно просто удержать превосходство, не показать ни капли слабости. Переть вперед, не теряя инициативы. И твое присутствие или отсутствие ничего не решит. Теперь мы можем валить отсюда? — Кроули вновь остановился, требовательно смотря на Азирафаэля. Ангел сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и лишь потом остановился и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

— Я не могу, Кроули.

Повисло молчание. Кроули медленно осознавал, что ничто из того, что он сказал или мог сказать, не изменит мнения Азирафаэля.

— Да чтоб тебя! — раздраженно выплюнул Кроули и, резко развернувшись, направился прямо в лес, не особо разбирая дороги. Азирафаэль, замерев на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений от странной смеси удивления и вины, поспешил за ним, на бегу выхватывая меч из ножен.

К его удивлению, Кроули оказался всего в десятке шагов на небольшой поляне — если, конечно, так можно было назвать небольшой промежуток между бесконечным морем деревьев и лиан.

— Я прошу, ангел, — тихо прошептал Кроули, и Азирафаэль в смятении остановился на границе леса и открытого пространства. В нерешительности он обвел блуждающим взглядом все вокруг, остановив свой взгляд на мече.

«Desenvainar no es matar, envainar no es acobardar» — Азирафаэль скорее вспомнил, чем увидел надпись, которую он попросил сделать на своем мече.

— Выхватить меч из ножен — не значит убить, вложить меч в ножны — не значит струсить, — негромко повторил Азирафаэль. Кроули, до этого стоявший к нему спиной, недоуменно обернулся, взглядом прося объяснений, однако Азирафаэль молчал, раздумывая и, кажется, понимая.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — все же нетерпеливо спросил Кроули, и Азирафаэль все же оторвал взгляд от надписи.

— Думаю, я все же должен лично проследить за тем, чтобы ты как можно скорее покинул эти земли и не расстраивал планы этих добрых людей своими кознями, коварный демон, — пафосно рек Азирафаэль.

Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом облегченно улыбнулся, и Азирафаэль понял, что он абсолютно точно принял правильное решение.


End file.
